


The Club

by deborah_judge



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-21
Updated: 2011-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:20:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deborah_judge/pseuds/deborah_judge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a place on the Galactica where people go when they have something to say that can't be said in words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scifishipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifishipper/gifts).



They called it The Club, and everyone on board knew it happened, just as much as they knew not to talk about what happened there. An outlet for tension, they called it. Release. What happened there never counted as infidelity, because it wasn't about sex. Not about violence either, even though that might be what it looked like. But it always started the same way: a note, a challenge.

"Meet me at the Club. 2100 tonight. Lee."

It had been three months since they left New Caprica, one month since last they frakked. But this wasn't about sex, it was just something that had to happen.

She went. Lee glowered. He didn't speak. If they had anything to say, if they knew how to talk they wouldn't be here. "Flip," he said, finally. Heads is dom, tails is sub. She got sub.

In the corner, the Admiral and Saul were doing a dance of their own. Hot Dog was doing something with Gaeta. Everyone's got their thing. It's not her problem.

Lee took a flogger from the wall, a long-handled one with a short tip. Kara stripped off her shirt, knelt. "You must think I'm a wimp," she said. "I can handle more than that."

"Shut up," he said, and whipped her hard across the back.

And yeah, it hurt. He knew how to hit hard. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "That was pathetic," she said.

The next stroke was harder, and lower. Then they were coming quickly. She made sure to laugh with each blow. "Nice massage you give. Boy, that tickles." This wasn't good sub behaviour, Lee could've told her to stop, but instead he just hit harder. She felt blood on her back. Blood is good. Only living things bleed.

She'd laughed, she'd mocked, one thing left to do: she yawned. It took all her self-control to make it sound real. Her back hurt like fire. "I'm bored," she said.

That was it, that was enough. Lee spun around and slapped the flogger, once, against her face. Totally against the rules. Like the rules ever mattered to him. Her jaw went numb. She didn't feel the blood until she saw it drip down on the floor.

Lee knelt down, his hand was on her face. "I'm sorry," he said. "I'm sorry for everything."

She wrapped her arms around him, felt the pain through the numbness, and held him close.


End file.
